Martok
Martok, son of Urthog was a Klingon hero featured on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as well as licensed Star Trek media. Martok led the House of Martok. Martok was born a commoner in the Ketha Lowlands area of Qo'noS. His family had served the empire as soldiers for over 15 generations. Martok's father Urthog hoped that his son would be the first officer in the family. Martok took the entrance exam for officer training however Kor rejected his application on the grounds that he did not have noble blood, leading to Martok hating Kor for many years. With "the mark of Kor" on his record even enlisting as a soldier wasn't possible. Martok took a job as a laborer on General ShiVang's flagship starting in 2345. When the Romulans attacked the flagship in 2345 Martok fought so well that he was giving a battlefield promotion, however Urthog had died before he could see his son become an officer. Martok quickly rose through the ranks. Marrying Sirella, Martok was able to establish the House of Martok as one of the Great Houses of the Klingon Empire. He and Sirella had three children - a son named Drex and two daughters named Shen and Lazhna. By 2367 he was a General in the Klingon Defense Force. He remained loyal to Gowron during the civil war of 2367-68, and commanded forces loyal to Gowron during the Battle of Mempa. In 2371 Martok was kidnapped while hunting saber bear on Kang's Summit on Qo'noS. Shipped off to a Dominion Gamma Quadrant prison camp. Meanwhile a Changeling infiltrator took his place and caused the alliance between the Empire and the Federation to fail. This Changeling caused a war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire that was only stopped when he was exposed by Odo. In the meantime Martok was forced to fight Jem'Hadar soldiers in order for the Dominion's shock troops to study and learn Klingon fighting techniques. These fights took a serious toll on Martok's body and caused him to lose an eye in the process. Also Martok was distressed about all the death and destruction his evil counterpart had caused while he was away. With the help of Worf, Julian Bashir, and Garak Martok managed to escape the prison camp and return to the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Benjamin Sisko finally convinced Gowron to have the Empire restore its alliance with the Federation. As part of the alliance Sisko agreed to allow a permanent Klingon military presence on Deep Space Nine, with Sisko choosing the commander of the Klingon forces. Seeing how much Worf thought of the real Martok, he requested Martok take command. Bashir treated Martok's injuries and offered to replace Martok's eye with an occular implant, however he refused that option, preferring to leave it as a reminder of what the Dominion had done to him. After Worf helped Martok regain his drive and confidence in battling the Jem'Hadar, Martok invited Worf to join his House, restoring his honor amongst Klingons. The surviving members of the House of Mogh also joined Martok's house. Martok was the primary leader of the Klingon forces during the Dominion War. During the closing days of the war Gowron decided that Martok was too much a political threat. Taking charge of the war effort Gowron sent Martok on poorly thought out missions that ended in a series of defeats for the General and almost cost him his life. Worf begged Martok to stand up to the Chancellor but Martok refused to do so in a time of war. After Gowron proposed another foolish mission, Worf had enough and challenged Gowron to battle. Worf was able to defeat and kill Gowron. The assembled Klingon leaders were ready to declare Worf as Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, but he refused, giving the role to Martok. Martok did not want to take the office, feeling he wasn't worthy due to his common origins. Worf told him that Kahless himself was not high born. Further Worf said that great leaders did not seek power but had it thrust upon them, and with that put the Chancellor's cloak on Martok. Martok finally agreed to become the new Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. Martok led the Klingon forces during the final battle of the war. While Sisko and Admiral Ross didn't feel like drinking to the victory of the allied forces after seeing the genocide the Dominion had started to carry out against the Cardassians, Martok decided to throw back a bit of bloodwine anyways to celebrate the victory. Martok returned to Deep Space Nine and participated in the formal surrender ceremony of the Dominion to the Federation Alliance. After signing the instruments of surrender the Female Changeling pled guilty to war crimes and surrendered to Federation custody. Following the war Martok returned to Qo'noS and began leading the Empire from the Great Hall in the First City. Novel Continuity Shortly after Martok returned to Qo'noS in 2376 he was temporaily deposed in a coup led by Gothmara and her son Morjod - who destroyed the Great Hall. Martok's wife Sirella died in the coup when she sacrifice herself to save Martok's life. Daughters Shen and Lazhna also both died in the coup. Martok vowed to kill Morjod for the deaths of his family members. Martok later discovered that Morjod was his son - that Morjod had been conceived when Gothmara took advantage of him while he was in a semi conscious state. During the final battle with Morjod's forces despite everything Morjod had done Martok apologized to his son for having to kill him, and vowed to make things right. Martok confronted Gothmara and took her head off with the Sword of Kahless. Drex was seriously injured during the final battle but was later rescued. Historians would later record that the second age of the Klingon Empire had begun with that battle. After the coup the Great Hall was subsequently rebuilt. In 2381 the Borg invaded the Alpha Quadrant and nearly destroyed the Empire and the Federation before they were finally stopped with the assistance of the Caeliar. Qo'noS was one of the many worlds devastated, with millions of Klingons on the homeworld dying in the process. Standing in the wreckage of the First City, Martok ruefully noted that he was the first Chancellor to have the Great Hall destroyed twice during his time in office. Martok was present on the second Deep Space Nine station in 2385 when Federation President Nanietta Bacco was assassinated at the dedication ceremonies. Angered by the murder of the Federation President, Martok immediately offered assistance in hunting down those responsible. Star Trek Online Martok was challenged for the leadership by J'mpok in 2393, and died in ritual combat. After his death Drex became head of the House, with Worf acting as his Gin'tak. Trivia * Martok was one of a number of Star Trek related roles played by J.G. Hertzler. Hertzler also played Martok's changeling replacement featured in the fourth and fifth seasons of Deep Space Nine. Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Humanoid Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Pure Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Officials Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased